Her Brothers Dead
by TeddyRemusPotter
Summary: She felt his hand curl around her shoulder and knew that she had to, she couldn't, but she'd have to. This was her brother and this was his funeral. Her brother was dead.


At first she cried, then she screamed, then she cried some more. Then she put her tears away and looked up with her head held high, they took her brother from her and she would knock them down. Only a little while later did she feel like she had to cry, scream and cry some more. She had already started to wonder where he was but her mind was too wrapped up in the fact her brother was gone.

Her brother was dead.

Then _his_ voice booms around the castle, seeming shivers down her spine but it seemed to echo around her head, the air was knocked out of her, she caught the eye of her other brother and her best girl friend - his best friends - and saw the same horrible, ugly truth there. They knew he would go to him if it meant he could save them.

But that didn't mean he was dead, he _couldn't_ be.

_Harry Potter is dead_ she felt the wind pull from her lungs _we bring his body as proof that your hero is gone_ her heart was pounding rapidly causing a nonstop earthquake in her chest _the boy who lives is finished_

She remembered how terror seized her and looking around everyone looked rooted to the spot. She remember the crazy mania that circled her head, _Harry's dead, Harry's dead, Harry's dead_ - they had taken her brother and the boy she loved.

All in the same night.

Everywhere she looked death eaters were falling, collapsing from their numbers. It gave her great satisfaction to watch but it didn't stop her hands from shaking uncontrollably, with anger or grief she still wasn't sure. She stood beside her two friends and dueled a witch she knew had no conscience, this witch is the reason that one of her friends is dead. It was this witch that made sure that Neville never grew up with parents.

But she wasn't thinking about any of that at the moment.

The rage seethed, she threw power behind her curses that even she didn't know she had. She couldn't pay attention to anything else other than the witch in front of her; she was battling her hardest and so were the two girls beside her but still the insane, tourtured soul in front of her was equal to them._ hit - kill - hit - kill - destroy_. She was shocked afterwards at the bloodlust she would have felt had she killed at witch, had she killed anyone to release the anger and hatred and feelings that were bottled inside.

She just wanted to let it all out.

Then a shot of green light shot past her, missing her by an inch, her soul could have been wiped from her body had she been the an inch to the left. It wouldn't just be her brother and her ex-boyfriend than was dead. She would have been too.

And because of that fact her mother started to duel in a way she had never thought she could, she'd watched in terror and excitement, could feel it building in her veins. The adrenaline had filled her entire system and she was working on pure energy alone as she'd found out only minutes later when it was over. She watched her mother wanting to protect her in the way she now knew her mother wanted to protect her.

And then her mother did the unthinkable: she killed her.

That witch that had ruined so many lifes is now dead by the hand of her mother. That witch who was insane, tourtured by all those years in Azkaban, all those killed woman, men, children - she's dead. But then _he_ screamed at the fall of his strongest, most powerful death eater, _he_ turned her wand on her mother and while she stood rooted to the spot, feeling like she was going to scream too he pulled off his invisibatly clock and she felt once again all the air leave her body, but warmth soon came at the sight of him.

He was talking, he was walking, he was alive.

And he stayed alive, just like she always hoped. She could have jumped for joy, she did jump for joy. She started crying once again but this time tears of happiness because he'd done it. Voldemort was gone, gone for good this time. And he'd stayed alive and he was going to stay that way for a while because he didn't have anyone else hunting him. Because he could be a normal person now as normal a life as someone who'd saved the world could have.

But later, when it quieted down she remember, her brother was still dead.

And nothing, not even the thing that brought her _boyfriend_ back would bring him back. Because, let's face it only her boyfriend would able to come back from the dead.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the voice she had thought she'd never heard again for a few minutes in that final battle; "Ginny, it's time to go!"

She knew what he meant, her brother's funeral but she just wanted to curl up in a ball and not move, nothing would bring him back but she'd see him everywhere. Everywhere she look she had a memory of him, they had to take his hand down on the clock because it was pointing at lost and that just hurt far too much. He was lost, so was were, only a very different lost than we imagined him to be.

She felt his hand curl around her shoulder and knew that she had to, she couldn't, but she'd have to. This was her brother and this was his funeral.

Her brother was dead.


End file.
